


Found Out

by Miraculous_Demigod



Series: Little!Sonny [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Infantilism, Little Space, Little!Sonny, Nina saves the day, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attack, Stress, The title is kinda unoriginal sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Demigod/pseuds/Miraculous_Demigod
Summary: After coming home from a lovely weekend at Vanessa's, Usnavi expected to see his cousin sprawled onto the couch, watching some crappy telanovela while stuffing his face with junk food. If he's being completely honest, he even half expected that delinquent Pete to be there too.What Usnavi didn't expect was to find Sonny laying on the floor, surrounded by stuff he should've outgrow years ago—coloring book, sippy cup, stuffed animals— staring back at him with absolutely terrified eyes.OrHow Usnavi finds out that Sonny is a Little





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is slightly edited from when it was originally published.

  
After coming home from a lovely weekend at Vanessa's, Usnavi expected to see his cousin sprawled onto the couch, watching some crappy _telanovela_ while stuffing his face with junk food. If he's being completely honest, he even half expected that delinquent Pete to be there too.

 

What Usnavi didn't expect was to find Sonny laying on the floor, surrounded by stuff he should've outgrow years ago—coloring book, sippy cup, stuffed animals— staring back at him with absolutely terrified eyes.

 

"Sonny.... what is—" Usnavi's question gets cut off as the younger De La Vega jumps up and sprints into the hallway bathroom, locking the door behind him.

 

 _Shit he found out, he's gonna be disgusted and tell everyone and kick me out I'll have nowhere to go...._ Sonny's mind races as Usnavi tries to get him to open the door.

 

"Sonny, I don't know what you were doing and I'm sorry for scaring you, but please unlock the door!" Usnavi begs, worried as hell.

 

 _He's gonna kick you out, and why shouldn't he? You're nothing but a disgusting freak! FREAK!_ Sonny yells at himself. "Lo siento." He cries softly.

 

"Mijo, are you okay?! Open the door, now!"

 

THe young teen goes into a full blown panic attack at Usnavi's demand. He can't breath and everything hurts so bad—he just wants to shut his eyes forever.

 

"SONNY!"

 

    _Why is the room spinning? Why is everything going black? 'Navi I'm sorry please help me. make it stop make it stop make it stop._

 

"I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO BREAK DOWN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

 

Sonny closes his eyes. Usnavi's voice the last thing he hears before darkness washes over him.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Sonny groggily wakes up tucked in his bed, half-aware of the hushed voices talking in the next room.

 

"I'm telling you, it was so terrifying." He hears a deep voice whisper. "I thought.... I thought—"

 

"Cálmate. Calm down. He's okay now. Why don't you tell me again what happened?" A female voice whispers back.

 

"I had just walked into the apartment and saw him laying on the floor, surrounded by stuff made for children."

 

"Okay. Well, he technically is still a child. He's only fourteen."

 

"Yo lo se. I know that. But he was laying in the middle of the room, next to stuff made for _actual_ little kids. And when stared at me with those wide, frantic eyes— ay díos mío, it was like looking at somebody else."

 

A whimper escaped Sonny's lips as a flood of memories came rushing back to him. Usnavi catching him acting like a stupid toddler, locking himself in the bathroom, psyching himself out so bad he passed out from a panic attack.

 

"Hey, did you hear that? I think he's awake."

 

Sonny quickly pretends to be asleep. A moment later, he feels someone run their fingers through his hair. "Sonny, mijo, estás despierto? Are you awake?"

 

Unable to control himself, Sonny opens his eyes when he hears his cousins soothing voice.

 

Usnavi grins, "Nina! Come in, he's awake!"

 

 _Oh great. Here's another person to witness me act like a fucking child, and of course it's Nina fucking Rosario._ Sonny thinks angrily as his eyes water in embarrassment.

  
  
"What's wrong mijo? Does something hurt? Do you need me to get you anything?" Usnavi asks worriedly.

 

"Agua, por favor." Sonny croaks, his voice extremely hoarse.

 

Usnavi nods and stands up, almost crashing right into the Latina.

 

"Woah, okay." Nina smiles as she steps back. "I brought a drink. After the story you told me, I figured he'd need it."

 

You're a life saver." Usnavi thanks, passing the items to his cousin. "Drink up."

 

Sonny sits up and awkwardly raises the cup in her direction as a 'thank you' before gulping it down.

 

Usnavi shifts uncomfortably, "Can we.... can we talk about what happened before?"

  
  
Nina immediately clears her throat, "Uh, should I leave so you two can talk in private?"

 

Usnavi looks at Sonny with a questionable expression.

 

Sonny shrugs and looks away. "If you leave, I know you and Usnavi will talk about it afterwards, so you might as well stay. Besides, you're smart, maybe you'll know what's wrong with me." He mumbles.

 

The curly haired teen nods silently and leans against the wall next to Usnavi.

 

There's a pregnant pause before Usnavi attempts to speak again, "So, why do you have all that kid stuff?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"Sonny, we can't help you if you don't—"

 

"Carajo, I mean I really don't know!" Sonny exclaims, tears threatening to fall again. "Sometimes I just get really stressed and– and it makes me feel better when I do childish shit like this."

 

"Mijo, you don't need to cry. I rather you be doing—" Usnavi gestures vaguely, "—whatever this is, than be a drug addict." He jokes lightly.

 

Nina pipes up, "I think I've actually read about something like this on the internet a couple months ago."

 

"Leave it to the barrio's best to know what's going on." Usnavi interrupts.

 

She smiles and rolls her eyes at the nickname. "Shush. I've been driving myself sick with all the studying for midterms, so I looked up some stress relievers. I think what Sonny's talking about is a thing called age regression."

 

"Age regression? What's that?"

 

"I'm getting the website up now." Nina responds, tapping away on her phone. "Okay so, it's called age regression or infantilism. To cope with stress, an age regressor's mind will revert to a much younger age, back when they were still carefree and innocent."

 

"Okay, but how do we know that's what Sonny is?"

 

"Stop interrupting and maybe we'll find out," she says playfully. "Apparently regressors have a 'little' headspace where they're mentally a younger age, and a 'big' headspace where they're their actual age. When regressors are in 'little' headspace, they'll probably take more of an interest to items in their age group. So things like toys, being read to, cuddling. Sometimes even bottles, or pull-ups."

 

They turn to the younger De La Vega, who seems to be lost in thought at this new information.

 

Mijo," Usnavi says gently, "what do you think about this?"

 

Sonny hesitantly looks at them, blushing hard. "I.... I'm not sure. I mean, I enjoy things made for little kids, but I don't feel the need to be babied."

 

Nina sits down next to him, "Well, what age do you think you regress to?"

 

He lays his head on her shoulder and smiles when she starts running her hand through his hair. "I'm definitely _not_ a baby. Maybe around four years old?"

 

"Wait, weren't you that age when you and your parents moved here from the Dominican Republic?" Usnavi asks.

 

"I was like three when we moved to the Heights," Sonny says drowsily, overcome by the sudden urge to fall back asleep. His blankets are so soft and warm, and now with Nina's fingertips massaging his scalp each time she pushes his hair back, he's basically purring.

 

"Close enough. Next time if you feel too stressed, talk to me, okay? I can try and help."

 

Sonny nods with his eyes closed, obviously not listening to a word his cousin tells him.

 

"C'mon Nina. We should leave him to rest up fully before we continue this conversation," Usnavi says, heading towards the door.

 

"Alrighty. Adios, Sonny." Nina hugs him before joining the bodega owner.

 

"Thanks again for everything, Nina. Do you need me to walk you home?"

 

"Nah, I can walk myself."

 

"What? There's no way I'm letting you walk home by yourself—"

 

"Usnavi, I'm almost a legal adult—"

 

"I don't see what your point is. I'm not going to let you walk home alone."

 

Sonny smiles at their playfully bickering as he buries himself in his sheets. The rest of the world could wait. As for now, he has a nap to finish.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! I might make this into a series if you guys are interested enough? 
> 
> Suggestions & constructive criticism are welcomed. 
> 
> I'm personally not a Little or anything, so I apologize if some things are incorrect.


End file.
